


Tasteful Puns

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Tentacles, hi sorry i didnt think of a name for her, so consider it a self insert if you want to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: In which Canas and his newly beloved engage in their honeymoon sex





	Tasteful Puns

His honeymoon. His one day that he could be intimate with his wife and he waiting anxiously on the bed. What would it be like? He never had done anything like this before and now Canas was here. Waiting for his wife to come join him in the bedroom.

He heard a door creak open then the bedroom door open a crack and she whispered. “Close your eyes darling. I don't want you to see me just yet.” Canas obliged and laid back in the bed, pants still clung to his body but undone and he covered his eyes with his arm, then realized his monocle was still on. He quickly removed it and set it on the night stand next to him. 

He heard footsteps gently patter on the hard wood floor. She giggled and sat on the bed next to him. She gently traced his chest and he flinched at the contact. This was new to him and then her hand drifted lower, he gulped and she palmed his length through his pants. This was certainly a new feeling for him. He kept his arm in place and she ran her other hand over his chest. “Darling.. You're so wonderful, I was hoping I could introduce you to something new?” 

His curiosity rose to the occasion. Something new? Experimental? He was excited at whatever it was. “Sure. We can try it.” He heard her let out a pleasant sigh and he felt her weight shift and she was on top of him. “May I take off your pants?” He complied and if his arm wasn't in front of his eyes, she would be able to see how bright red his face was.

She moved her hands under her and tugged his pants and boxers down and rubbed his length until he was nice and hard. “Are you ready for this dear?” Canas nodded and smiled. She could see his smile and she rubbed his head against her lips and slowly pushed him into her, once he was fully hilted in her she started to rock her hips. “Oh fuck~” He groaned and she took his hands and pinned them above his head. His face fully visible to her, he gulped. His nerves were going through the roof at all of this but it all felt so wonderful. 

He looked down to see how well she took him inside of her. She was pinning his hands down or else he'd be touching her all over. To experiment with her. She moaned loudly as she caught him staring at her cunt. “Dear.. Fuck~!” She rode him harder and he groaned lowly. Feeling the buildup burning inside of him, her mouth opened one last time and she nearly screamed out, “Daddy~!!” 

That was when it felt like time stopped. Canas just blinked and he looked up at her eyes. His face was pale and he didn't know what to say. “B-but I haven't even impregnated you with my child? How can I be a father so soon?” And then she, bright red face and tender lips spoke quietly, “Did.. You not like me calling you that?” Canas closed his eyes and he bucked his hips. “If it.. Makes you this riled up, you may call me whatever you want.” His eyes opened and he flashed a devilish smirk, “Just know the consequences, my love.” His voice was dark and alluring, almost a purr. 

She squeaked as she felt something slide up against her rear. Was this... his magic? “You wish to call me a fatherly figure in the bedroom? I'll make it so that's all you're moaning out for me..” Her eyes rolled back and she kept bouncing on him, she felt the tendril like coil itself then slowly prod into her rear. She moaned out as she was being fucked from both ends from her husband. “D-daddy~! Harder please!” Canas smirked as he flipped them gently and pounded into her, letting his magic take over some.

“Daddy~ I'm cumming~” She tightened around him, and came hard on his cock, he released his seeds deep into her rear and cunt. Slowly pulling out from her, he huffed as he held her close to his chest. “Was that good?” She nodded and he laid back with her on his chest, he stroked her hair behind her ear and whispered into her ear, “Hi cumming, I'm daddy.” Her eyes fluttered open and she was way too tired to deal with it. She nuzzled his chest and yawned, “Yeah yeah... I knew this was gonna happen...” She drift off on his chest and he kissed the top of her head, falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and tell your friends!
> 
> ps. happy fathers day to anyone reading this and wishing to celebrate it


End file.
